Kidnapped With a Car
by kristen89
Summary: Yugi is an abused foster child working at a car dealership, what happens when he is kidnapped along with one of the cars? And what if the kidnapper is the not so sane Malik and Yami Bakura. Rated PG-13 for child abuse and violence.


I know I should be working on my other fanfics and I promised I would at least one chapter for each of them but this story has been going around in my head for a while and I figured it I had got it written I could move on to my others so without further ado here is my very first one-shot I hope it turns out alright.

You know when you're planning on buying a new car and you can take it for a test drive? Well I always wondered what would happen if you didn't come back with the car. So I asked my mom she said theirs a salesperson in their with you and if you take the car that would be kidnapping. That's basically what this story is about. The main characters are Yugi, Malik (hikari one) and Bakura (Yami).

Summary:

Yugi is an abused foster child working at a car dealership, what happens when he is kidnapped along with one of the cars, by none other then the tomb robber Bakura and Malik, who aren't the sanest of people. What horrors will the abused Yugi have to face? Please R&R

**Kidnapped With a Car**

Prologue

Yugi was 15 years old with tri-coloured spiked hair ranging in colour from yellow, black and red. His mother left him at the orphanage when he was 8, and he lived there for a few years before he was put into foster care. Now he lives with his foster father, mother, and Sota (A/N just picked a name) his foster brother. His foster family beat him up if he does something not quite perfect. His foster mother isn't really as bad as her husband but she isn't good either. Compared to their son whose perfect Yugi is only in the way and will never amount to anything. He gets average grades and every time he brings home his report card he is beaten, his "family" also can't stand his height which is below average and more than one occasion he's been beaten for that too. His foster father works at the car dealership and his biological son is following in his footsteps. Every month his foster family gets money for looking after him, none of it ever goes to him though, last months check went to buy a new fridge and the previous few checks went to buy the big screen TV in the living room, not that he ever gets to watch it. He gets all of his things which is mostly ripped or too small clothes from his "brother". Yugi also doesn't have a room of his own or even a bed; he lives in the freezing cold basement with a few blankets on the floor, that's all he has to call home. Well enough about the past lets get started with the present.

As the family sits down to the dinner that Yugi prepared, on Friday night they all start to complain how overcooked, how burnt, or how undercooked it is. This lasts for a few minutes then they start to eat Yugi goes and sits in the corner waiting for his turn to eat. Yugi, gets whatever is left over, which is most days nothing, but he must be used to not eating, the hunger pangs that grip him aren't as bad as they used to be. Steven (father), starts talking about how he has to work on Saturday because one of his employees was slacking and he had to fire him. "Can you believe it dear, he wanted my sympathies because his wife had just died, and that's why he had been slacking, but I told him if he starts to slack off then, I look bad, so I fired him". "You should have seen him he burst into tears and started yelling about going bankrupt without the money; I had to get a few of my security people to escort him off the premises". "I think it would be a good opportunity for Sota (Son) to come and see what he will continue on when I die". "That's a great idea, Steven but this Saturday I have to go out as well and we can't leave the boy here alone, you never know what he could do". "We could always lock him in the basement like we do at night". "We could but remember last time we did that child services found out and we had to pay them not to press charges, no he'll just have to go with you Steven, and maybe he'll learn something" As she said this everyone glared at Yugi sitting in the corner, Yugi looked fearfully at them before dropping his eyes and moving himself closer to the wall, as if searching for protection from it.

After dinner Yugi cleaned up and washed the dishes. Just after putting the last dish in the cupboard he was grabbed by the ear and dragged toward the basement stairs, where he was shoved down and the door locked behind him. He fell down the twenty stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. Groaning he picked himself up and limped towards his pile of blankets. Curling up in them he tried to keep out the unbearably cold chill, above he can hear a movie start, though he couldn't tell what movie it was for he had never seen one before. Tomorrow was Saturday and the day he would have to go to the car dealership with his "father", feeling sorry for himself he started to cry, but he had to cry softly for if anyone heard him he would be in even greater trouble, though he doubted his "family" could hear him over the blaring TV. Finally he fell asleep with tears still sliding down his cheeks.

* * *

This is where I originally stopped but I decided to continue from here since it wasn't a very good chapter. I got a few reviews and decided I really wanted to ad more to this chapter. And to answer a few questions I guess when I wrote that I was thinking about the Harry Potter books but it was unintentional so anything related to that, or yugioh I DO NOT OWN!

Anyway read below for the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

It only seemed like a few hours before Yugi was being kicked in the ribs, and yelled at to get up off his sorry butt and go and cook breakfast. Groaning Yugi slowly got up holding his sore ribs and slowly made his way to the stairs.

After a quick breakfast, Yugi getting an apple, Steven and Sota said goodbye to their wife and mother as she went off. Before leaving though she told them to keep an eye on Yugi and make sure he doesn't cause them another fine with child services.

Soon after Steven got dressed in his salesman suit along with Sota, and since Yugi had to come too he gave him his school uniform to wear since it was they only thing they were willing to give him that looked sort of decent. Before heading to the car, Steven roughly grabbed Yugi by the arm and pressed him hard against the wall, letting a small cry of pain escape from him, and said "Don't screw up today Yugi, coming with me means you represent me, and if you represent me then you have to look and act professional, like Sota does". Sota sneered at Yugi behind his fathers back before letting himself out to wait in the car. "Got that Yugi, don't try anything funny, we own you". Yugi quickly and painfully nodded hoping that he wouldn't get beaten before they left, he didn't think he would be because it would be noticed and questions would be asked, but that didn't mean that the parts that clothes covered couldn't be hit mainly his ribs. "Now get in the car" he said while hitting him in the ribs for good measure, and letting him drop to the ground. Painfully gasping for breath, he made his way outside and into the back seat of the car, waiting for the horror to begin. One positive to this was he couldn't be hit while he was at the dealership, but he could be twice as hurt after they came home.

They arrived at the dealership without any incidents happening and made their way inside. Steven had Yugi clean the cars that were on display, while his son made a few great deals and made his father proud. One customer came in and seemed really interested in the most expensive car in the room. Yugi saw him looking at the car and got an uneasy feeling about him, he looked normal enough with blond spiked hair and amethyst eyes similar to Yugi's but his seemed colder, he didn't seem much older than Yugi either. Suddenly while Yugi was idly staring at him, the blond guy looked up and caught him staring, they held eye contact before Steven tapped Yugi on the shoulder, making him jump and told him not to stare at the customers that he'd scare them away, before moving on to another woman looking at another car. A few seconds after, Sota spoke quietly in Yugi's ear telling him to watch as he got the best deal for his father, before he went strolling up to the blonde. Yugi watched carefully as Sota and the blonde talked not knowing why he felt so weird when he saw him. As much as he hated Sota he didn't want anything to happen to him. As he was watching Sota tell the man about the car Steven walked up to him and said "See Yugi, Sota is going to close a really big deal, unlike you he'll amount to something…." He didn't get to finish his sentence however because Sota came strolling up with the blonde and asked if he could get the keys for the car that Mr. Istar would like to take it for a test ride before he bought it. "Of course, Yugi go get the keys". Yugi ran off to the office and grabbed the set of keys. When he came back Mr. Istar was getting in to the drivers seat and Sota was getting into the passenger side. Yugi handed the keys to Steven to give to Mr. Istar. He was about to step back when Steven shoved him into the back seat and did up his seatbelt so that he couldn't leave. "You might as well go along too maybe you'll actually learn something, at least it will keep you out of my hair for a while". Yugi just sat quietly; he knew he couldn't really do anything to stop it anyway. With that Mr. Istar started the car and drove off, for what should have been a quick test drive but soon became a kidnapping and car theft.

* * *

Well that's all I can write right now hope its better then what it was. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it so far. I hope to post another chapter shortly time permitting. 


End file.
